Secrets of Atlantis
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: A young man attached to the Atlantis Expedition comes across a piece of Ancient Technology while his team is exploring a section of the huge lost city. He soon finds out exactly what it's capable of and cannot resist using it to build a harem of brainwashed beauties.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first part of what will probably be a multiple part commission.**

 **Warnings: Lewd as fuck, Mind Control and Noncon themes abound.**

Bryan Pittman was in every definition of the word what they would call a prodigy back home. He had to be in order to get sent to a whole other galaxy at the very young age of twenty one. Bryan had just finished boot camp, before which he'd completed a doctorate, when the offer to join the Atlantis Expedition came. It was a whole lot of cloak and dagger shit but what they could tell him definitely piqued his interest. So he took the job and ended up with a once in a life time opportunity. A chance to explore another galaxy and perhaps secure new horizons, all for the betterment of mankind? It was the entire reason he'd joined up with the military after finishing school in the first place.

Of course, once they were actually on Atlantis and it was one disaster, alien attack and near total expedition failure after another, Bryan quickly grew disillusioned with it all. Patriotism and a loyalty to one's species does not survive long after making the hop to a new galaxy and seeing just how many mistakes said species can make in a new setting. He'd decided rather quickly that if he could find a way to better his own situation, even at the expense of others, he had to take it.

That was the excuse he told himself when he lied to his team about finding the alien tech. He'd squirreled the strange looking device away to his quarters and spent weeks looking it over and fiddling with it in his free time. It took some time, and some subtle lines dropped to the translation teams but eventually he was able to piece together what it did. Apparently the device was used to relax and overwrite primitive minds. It seemed that it was originally made for animals, but if used the wrong way, or perhaps the right way as the case was, it could also overwrite humans.

This was how Bryan planned to use it, once he'd fully gotten a handle on the device and decided he knew what he was doing. And that meant he needed a test subject. Being a bright young man did not exactly make Mr. Pittman a good young man. In fact, his life had been so structured and regimented up until this point that he was quite the blue balled young man. A blue balled young man with a latent mind control fetish and an alien mind control device that fell right into his lap.

It was no wonder that he was going to use the device to begin his own personal harem. The only real question was who he was going to use it on, and to that he'd eventually come up with only one real option. He couldn't exactly go directly to Weir and put her under his control. Someone might notice. However he also didn't want to just go with any woman he ran into. He wanted someone special and someone everyone was new enough with that a sudden change in her personality would not go unnoticed.

That woman was Teyla Emmagan, former leader of the Athosian people and newest member of the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team. She also happened to be an incredibly beautiful woman with impressive assets as well as an impressive ass. Bryan had to have her, preferably he'd have her on her knees, on her back, and every position he could possibly think of.

And here she was now, walking down the corridor towards her rooms, entirely alone. From the looks of things, she'd just gotten back from a mission as she was wearing her black combat uniform and her black BDUs vest. She was also cradling her p90 in her arms, which admittedly sent a small spark of fear down Bryan's spine. It also hardened his resolve though.

Bryan smiled at her as she passed by. "Ah, Teyla, do you have a moment?"

Stopping, the Athosian turned and smiled at him. "I am free, though I do not believe I know your name."

Chuckling and shaking his head, Bryan raised the device in his hands and turned it on. "You don't need to know my name right now."

The beauty's eyes immediately glazed over and her posture went slack as she swayed a little from side to side. The technology worked! She was instantly in a trance. With a wide grin on his face, Bryan placed a hand on the small of Teyla's back and guided the dazed woman over to her door, ordering her to put in the code and open it and grinning even wider still when she obeyed immediately.

Once they were inside her rooms and Bryan had locked the doors behind them, he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and turned to face the woman he was currently successfully brainwashing.

"Alright Teyla, let's keep it simple. From now on, I am your superior. You will follow any order I give the moment I give it. In private, you will call me sir or master. In public however we will just be very good friends and you will call me Bryan if there are any prying ears around us. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master."

"Oh man that's awesome. Alright, good. Uh, first put away the P90 as you usually would."

Teyla immediately moved to obey, securing the deadly gun that could kill Bryan in an instant. Then she stood before him once again, waiting for further orders. Now that there was no gun in her hands, he used the device he was holding to bring her out of the trance, hoping against hope that his rewiring of her mind would hold. Teyla blinked a few times and looked around as she came out of the trance before her eyes settled on him.

She smiled wide and he smiled back when she spoke. "Master, what do you require from me sir?"

What did he require from her? Oh Bryan could think of so many things. Setting aside the alien device he eyes Teyla up and down for a moment, taking in her appearance and then asking the first question that came to mind.

"Tell me Teyla, under all that, what underwear do you have on?"

Maybe it was a little silly to ask when he could order her to show him, but he'd get to that. There was absolutely nothing wrong with easing into things, even when you had absolute control over the situation. Teyla flushed a bit, her caramel skin gaining a reddish tint, but she did not hesitate to answer him.

"Under this I am currently wearing what your people call a sports bra and boy shorts sir. I saw some of your female soldiers wearing them during work outs and they seemed to breathe easier than both leather and cloth, so I enquired on where I could gain some of my own and they were supplied."

Licking his lips, Bryan found his mouth suddenly very dry as he croaked out the next bit.

"Show me. Strip down."

Teyla did so immediately; working quickly and efficiently as she undid her BDU vest and pulled it off, then did the same with her jacket, pants, and shirt. It left her standing before him in nothing but the sports bra and boy shorts she'd said she was wearing, showing off quite a lot of skin. Bryan also got an excellent view of just how large her breasts really were. The sports bra she had on could barely contain the things as she stood before him once more, awaiting a new order.

Well, no point in prolonging things anymore was there? At this point he was just torturing himself. Bryan began to unbuckle his own pants as he gave Teyla a new order.

"Take off the bra, then come over here and kneel in front of me."

While she was doing exactly that, he was fishing his painfully hard cock out of the confines of his pants, finally freeing it from its prison and coincidentally exposing himself right in front of Teyla's face as she kneeled before him at the same time it flopped out. Unable to help himself, Bryan grinned as he rubbed his dick across the Athosian woman's face for a second in sheer glee. The way she just took it without even a slight frown was absolutely perfect.

"I want you to take my cock, put it in your mouth and suck on it Teyla. I don't want to feel any teeth."

Nodding, Teyla does as he says, taking his thick length in her hands and placing the head of his prick in her mouth, beginning to dutifully blow him as her huge tits lay exposed for his viewing pleasure. Bryan was glad he'd specified how to suck him off, because he could tell right away that the Athosians did not exchange oral pleasure, given her utter inexperience.

Still, what she lacked in experience she more than made up for in enthusiasm, and Bryan was soon left groaning at the way her tongue licked along the bottom of his shaft while her big pouty lips suctioned down hard around his cock. It was utterly fantastic, and Bryan's hands curled in Teyla's hair as she bobbed her head back and forth on his prick, her eyes always looking up at him as if to make sure she was doing it right.

She was definitely doing it right, but Bryan wanted a bit more before he nutted. He still intended to cum all over those huge tits of hers, but first he absolutely needed to fuck her. Pulling out of her mouth, he cut off any protest with an order.

"Take off that last bit then get on your bed and position yourself on your hands and knees."

She did so in short order and Bryan knelt on the bed behind her, looking at her delicious toned ass in amazement for a moment before smacking it and grabbing it to his heart's content. Teyla gasped and moaned at his rough treatment but did not resist him, because of course, she could not resist him. Eventually though he placed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips from behind, finding the Athosian to be wet and ready for him.

Leaning over her, he murmured in her ear as he pushed inside of her tight cunt.

"We call this position doggy style. I thought it fitting for our first time, because after today you're nothing but a bitch. My bitch, my filthy slut. We're going to have a lot of fun together."

And then he was fucking her, giving Teyla almost no time to adjust as he began thrusting into her with deep powerful strokes. Her large breasts swung with each thrust, her entire body moving forward as he slammed home into her tight depths again and again, his crotch smacking against her toned ass and causing ripple effects across her entire naked body.

Soon enough Teyla was getting into it too, groaning, moaning, and panting under him as he fucked the hell out of her. There was nothing gentle or loving about this position, but that was fine because Bryan did not feel gentle or loving. He'd taken this woman and rewritten her mind so she would forever serve at his whim. She was nothing but a tool, his tool, to be used and discarded as he wished.

The whole experience was a bit too much for the young man. He felt his release finally coming, but he remembered his biggest desire and abruptly pulled out of the caramel skinned woman, pushing her over onto her back. She looked up at him in surprise as he knelt over her, stroking himself off a few more times and then cumming all over her face and chest with a victorious yell.

His copious seed marred her skin with white streaks, marking her as his property. Panting heavily, Bryan fell onto the bed beside Teyla, who was just as exhausted by the fast paced chain of events. Grinning as her large chest fell into his field of vision, he couldn't help reaching over to give it a good squeeze, drawing another gasp from his new pet's lips. He'd rest here for a time; he had the day off from his usual duties. With Teyla successfully under his control, there were so many more women to add to his harem. Faces and names passed through his head, causing Bryan to smile. They would all fall to him, one by one.

 **A/N: There we go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of this commissioned series, time to bring in Doctor Jennifer Keller!**

Teyla was now his in every way that mattered, but Bryan was far from done. While it was certainly pleasant having the Athosian woman under his control, and she was quickly becoming quite a good cocksucker, Bryan had plans for far more than just her. He had long since decided he needed to take over the Atlantis operation. Perhaps not officially, but if he controlled things from the shadows, he was sure he could run things better than they were currently being run.

Still, Bryan knew he had a long way to go before he could become the power behind the throne so to speak. That's why he was here, just entering the Infirmary as Doctor Jennifer Keller was closing down shop for the night. He'd already sent Teyla down to make sure there were no overnight patients to get in the way of his fun, and that meant it was just him and the good doctor in the quiet infirmary now.

She turned as he walked in, smiling at him inquisitively. "Yes, can I help you?"

Grinning, Bryan Pittman took in the woman that was about to be his next conquest. She was wearing her uniform of course, as expected. Unimaginative slate gray pants and jacket, with yellow stripes running down said jacket to denote her position as medical staff. The only good thing about that uniform was that it was slightly form fitting and showed off her curves just a tiny bit. Smile still plastered across his face, Bryan stepped closer.

"Doctor Keller, a pleasure to meet you in person. Yes, I believe you can help me with something very important. Tell me, do you know what this is?"

Her eyes tracked downward at the same time that he brought up the Ancient brainwashing device and turned it on. She never stood a chance and just like Teyla, her eyes immediately glazed over, her shoulders slumping and her mouth hanging open slightly as whatever she was about to say remained forever lost because of his tech. With a chuckle, Bryan moved onto the next obvious step.

"Alright Doctor, go ahead and close up shop for the night. Let's start with locking up the infirmary so we can have a nice private chat with no interruptions."

Jennifer did so immediately, stepping over to a wall panel and typing in a command that had the open infirmary door hissing shut and locking down. It was just him and her now, and Bryan intended to abuse the shit out of that fact.

"Now, let's have a little fun. You now know me as your Master. I am your first loyalty and no matter what you will obey me in all things. In public, to you I am Sergeant Pittman. In private however, you will always refer to me as sir or master. Understood?"

The good doctor nodded and spoke in a slurred tone. "Yes, Master."

Unable to keep his grin from growing, Bryan was about to end the trance when he thought up something else he wanted to do.

"Excellent, excellent. One more thing… I want you to tell me your most deviant fantasy. Your biggest kink, the thing you'd be most embarrassed for everyone else to find out."

Even in the trance the alien device had her in, Jennifer managed to blush at the order, but she still answered promptly, her words coming slow and halting.

"I… have a fetish for anal Master. My first boyfriend wanted to try it and I eventually let him, only to find out I loved it. I'm a total butt slut sir. At least, that's what he always said. I've never been willing to bring it up with any boyfriend after him, and none have ever expressed an interest in fucking my ass…"

Bryan stared at the hot blonde doctor for a long moment, his eyebrows both raised in surprise. That was a little unexpected, but not unwanted. In fact, that sounded like it would be rather fun to explore. His wide grin quickly came back and he finished off the brainwashing by bringing her out of her trance and setting aside the device for the fun that was about to happen.

Jennifer blinked once, twice, and then looked at him with a tentative smile. "Hello Master. Are you hurt or sick, or are you here for pleasure?"

With a chuckle, Bryan stepped up and reached out, grabbing Jennifer's chest through her jacket suddenly and kneading her covered tits. The doctor gasped but did not try to pull away or reach up to stop him, just standing there and letting him do as he pleased. Bryan molested her for a bit more before dropping his hands and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Does that answer your question doctor?"

Her smile growing and her cheeks now rosy, Jennifer nodded. "Yes sir. I am yours to command."

Bryan looks at her for a long moment before answering the first question that always came to mind for him whenever he looked at a beautiful woman. Now that he had mind control, he thought he'd be having that question answered quite a lot. Stepping in close, his hand snaked down and grabbed between her legs, rubbing against her pussy, even covered as it was by her pants and panties.

"Tell me my little love slave, what are you wearing for your Master today?"

Swallowing hard, Jennifer looked into his eyes as she answered, clearly hoping for approval.

"T-the light orange lace sir. They're my favorite pair."

He chuckles at that, he can already see her in them in his mind's eye, but why restrain himself to his own admittedly powerful imagination? He'll be seeing them soon enough but for now…

"Well now, what are you waiting for? When we meet like this in private, you're supposed to give me a blowjob in greeting, aren't you?"

A slight expression of confusion crossed Keller's face before it smoothed over and she was dropping down to work on his belt buckle and zipper. He was trying something new there, after all, he hadn't told her that in the trance. At the same time though, Jennifer could not comprehend her master being wrong and so if he said it, it had to be true. By wording it this way though, he got to see just how she would go about sucking him off.

Instead of going down on her knees, the good doctor crouched down on her haunches; her knees spreading wide and her weight resting on the balls of her feet as she hurriedly pulled his hard cock out of the tight confines of his own uniform and put the head of it in her mouth. She looked up into his eyes, clearly seeking approval as she sucked him down, forcing herself to take more and more of his length into her mouth until she was beginning to gag on it.

He didn't even have to control the pace, the brainwashed doctor began to fuck her own face on his prick, grabbing onto his legs for support as she pistoned her head back and forth, choking on his sizable length but never letting up or giving herself a break. Drool quickly gathered at the corner of her lips and her eyes began to roll back in her head after she forced herself to take him down to the hilt one too many times.

It was extremely pleasurable, her tight throat spasming around him as she tried to breath. It was also interesting how she'd interpreted his order for a simple blow job into this, a surprisingly skilled deep throating session. Keller clearly thought her biggest secret was her butt fetish, but from what Bryan could see, the reserved awkward doctor was every bit of a closet pervert in more ways than just that.

Still, ever since she'd told him about that anal fetish he'd had a plan for how this was going to go forming in his head and he wasn't about to let her choke herself on his cock until she milked his cum from him. Actually though, a thought came to him… pulling back suddenly, he held her away from his dick for a moment and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Darling, considering where we are, do you carry anything to… enhance my performance?"

Jennifer blinked for a second before she got it, and then she smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir, it's over in that cabinet."

The doctor made to stand and move towards it, but Bryan stopped her by keeping a firm grip on her head and after she realized he didn't want her to leave, she immediately stopped struggling, opening her mouth up again. He grinned and plunged his cock back down her throat, fucking her accepting mouth hole all the harder now that he had no fear of cumming. Jennifer took it like a champ, choking as she rested her hands on her knees now, unresisting in the face of his onslaught.

When he finally came, he made sure to pull out so he could cover her face in his seed and ruin her jacket as well. It was a good look on her; even as she stuck her tongue out and held her mouth wide open to catch and swallow as much of his cum as she could. Only once he was finished with his release did he allow her to get up and move to the cupboard that held the drugs he was quite sure he'd be using frequently in the not so distant future in order to keep up with his planned harem. On her way over he called out to her, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh and slave, grab some lube while you're at it."

Jennifer paused, looked back at him with an expression of surprise that morphed into sheer excitement, and practically skipped over to the cupboard to grab the pills, stopping on the way back to pick up a small container as well, handing both over to her master once she was back in front of him. Bryan set down the lube and twisted open the pill bottle, popping one into his mouth and dry swallowing it down. In less than a minute, though it felt like forever to both the young man and his mind controlled slave, his cock began to rise again as he felt the pill start to take effect.

With a grin, Bryan focused his attention back on his newest conquest.

"Right then. Time to see just how honest you were with me pet. Bend over that examination table and drop your pants. As a change of pace, I'm going to be giving you the physical"

She did so immediately, turning around and undoing her pants before pulling them all the way down and exposing her bottom to him and proving that she was in fact wearing those orange lacy panties she'd talked about. He also took a moment to appreciate her legs, smooth and toned as they were. Her face, ass, and legs were definitely the doctor's best features, in that order. Still, right now Bryan was more focused on her ass.

Stepping up, he took the lube with him and set it down beside Jennifer on the examination table for a moment so that he could reach out and grope her panty clad ass. The doctor moaned under his touch, panting in clear desire as he kneaded her bubble butt. He did this for a little while, enjoying teasing her as she grew more and more aroused, anticipating what he was going to do with that lube. Eventually though, Bryan wanted to get a move on as well and he curled his fingers under her panties before pulling them down her legs as well, leaving her ass finally truly exposed to him.

He spread her cheeks with his hands to look at her rose bud, finding a surprisingly clean butt hole waiting for him. So clean in fact that he found himself asking her a question.

"Do you go around every day hoping someone is going to fuck you in the ass my little buttslut?"

Jennifer moaned at his touch and his inspection, blushing fiercely as she answered him.

"I… I give myself regular enemas to keep it clean sir. I just did one last night…"

Well, at least Bryan knew it was healthy to stick his dick inside of the blond doctor now. His grin growing ever wider, the young man opened up the container of lube and grabbed a bit up, slathering it onto her ass and rubbing it in before pushing between her cheeks and beginning to finger her asshole. The hole was welcoming but still tight as he found one and then two fingers sucked in easily. Keller moaned wantonly as he did it, whimpering from the fingering. If this was how she acted with just a couple digits…

Withdrawing his fingers, Bryan brought his cock to bear and ever so slowly pushed it past her tight sphincter. Jennifer's moans turned into a low continuous groan as he fed more and more of his huge shaft into her tight asshole. Her insides clenched down on his length and for a moment he couldn't get any further. Then she unclenched and he slid another few inches in, drawing a yelp from the doctor.

He soon found himself hilted inside of his newest brainwashed slave's ass, and Bryan had no intentions of wasting time, quickly beginning to thrust into her from behind as she braced herself on the examination table. Bryan was in awe of how tight the anal slut was, while Jennifer was reaching her first climax in no time at all, the teasing and now finally getting what she truly wanted too much for her.

It turned out that Jennifer was quite vocal when orgasming and her screams of pleasure bounced around the Infirmary as he fucked her in the ass harder and harder. She took it, even helped him by pushing her hips back at him. She truly was his little butt slut now, and even if it might have been a bit surprising to learn the doctor had such hidden depths, Bryan was quite happy with the turn of events.

Still, eventually he could hold back no more, and with a gasp, Bryan buried himself deep in her ass and came, filling her bowels with a load of his cum as Jennifer climaxed noisily one final time before falling forward onto the examination table in exhaustion.

For his past, Bryan pulled out of the loosened ass of his new slave with a pop and stepped back, almost stumbling as he got his bearings back, still panting heavily. Moving around the examination table, he arrived at where Doctor Keller's head now rested and grabbed up her blond locks in a fist, pushing his cock between her lips.

As the good doctor began to clean him off, Bryan Pittman contemplated what was to come next. Or perhaps better put, who was to come next?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part 3 of this commission is Lieutenant Laura Cadman**

For his next conquest, Bryan had a specific woman in mind. Like Doctor Keller she was a blond, but unlike Doctor Keller, she was a soldier, having arrived on Atlantis with the reinforcements sent along with the Daedalus. There'd been some sort of incident she'd been involved in regarding nearly being culled by a Wraith Dart and ending up sharing a body with one of the science types, but all of that was apparently cleared up now. And that left Lieutenant Laura Cadman for Bryan to snatch up.

He came to a stop outside of her door and politely knocked. It was a few moments before the door slid open to reveal Laura dressed in a loose pajama top and sweatpants. Bryan had expected nothing less though, he'd come to her right at the start of her sleep cycle for a reason. The explosives expert blinked at him owlishly for a long moment before furrowing her brow.

"Sergeant Pittman? What do you want?"

Bryan smiles, his hands clasped behind his back to hide the alien device he held in one of them.

"Just a moment of your time Lieutenant if that's alright."

She stared at him for a long moment and Bryan could tell the thoughts going through her head even without having brainwashed her yet. The woman was clearly trying to decide whether or not she could get away with rudely telling him no. Eventually she seemed to settle on yes, she very well could.

"My time is very precious Sergeant, especially my rest time. If you have something important to discuss with me, contact me when I'm on duty. If it's not important enough for that, then don't contact me at all."

The rejection burned a little, as the Lieutenant clearly found him wanting and prepared to shut the door in his face. As her hand moved to the side where a panel would close said door, his hands came out from behind his back and he turned on the alien device. It worked fast, as expected, and Laura fell under the technology's sway almost immediately. Bryan was quick to step inside her room, slapping the door panel she'd been reaching for and locking himself inside with her.

He guided the glazed over Lieutenant to the center of her room and licked his lips, eyeing her up and down in silence for a moment as he considered what he wanted to do with her.

"While it hurts a little that I couldn't even gain access to your quarters on my own merits, I think I rather like that part of you Lieutenant Cadman. The sarcastic wit and the caustic attitude have their place, even if I can't help thinking you're just putting on a façade to fit in better with the guys. Still, I have to have some level of control over you, don't I? Oh yes…"

The blond just stood there as he spoke, swaying listlessly from side to side, deep in the trance caused by the alien technology as she was. Bryan smirked and continued on uninterrupted after a moment's pause.

"I am your Master now Laura. You will obey me without hesitation in all things. You will never try to harm me. You will not try to reveal me or what I've done to you to anyone. However, other than that you will operate as usual, even when we're alone. Be yourself no matter what, give me a piece of your mind whenever you like. Though, there is one more thing…"

Bryan leaned in close, staring into the dazed eyes of his captive audience as he inputted his final bit of mind fuckery.

"Whenever you have even the slightest sarcastic thought towards me, whenever you want with all your heart to throw a quip my way, instead of doing so, you'll feel the unbearable urge to get on your knees and give me a blow job. In public, you'll just have to endure. In private, you have my permission to indulge whenever this happens. Sucking me off, having my cock in your mouth, will be the most fulfilling thing in your entire existence. Swallowing my cum or being allowed to bathe in it, will send you to orgasmic heights."

And then he turned off the alien device, allowing Laura to come out of her trance, knowing his commands were locked down in place. The blond lieutenant blinked rapidly before looking at him in silence for a long moment. Her mouth opened, her face turned bright red, and then the prideful lieutenant was on her knees, hands scrambling at his crotch as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, hastily pulling his cock out of its tight confines and opening her mouth wide.

That's when Bryan held up a hand. "Stop."

Poor Laura froze immediately, inches away from the cock she suddenly needed so badly. The woman, usually so proud, actually gazed up at him with an imploring look and whimpered. He just smiled, staring down at her for a moment. She had a couple false starts, moments where she clearly wanted to make a sarcastic quip judging by the way she swallowed convulsively and stared at his cock for several seconds before trying again. Eventually though, she got it out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, sir?"

Bryan grinned down at her when she said that. Oh now that felt good.

"Tell me Laura, do you want to suck my cock right now?"

A low growl rose from her throat and there were another few false starts before she answered him.

"Yes."

"Of course you do. Because you're just my little cocksucker whore aren't you? You've got an oral fixation Laura, and you just need something in your mouth or you can't be satisfied. And your favorite thing to have in your mouth, is my dick, isn't it?"

She glanced between the bell end of his prick inches away from her lips and his smiling face several more times before blowing an explosive bit of hot air out of her nose and answering again.

"Yes okay! I need your cock in my mouth! I want to suck it so bad! Please! What do I have to do for you to fuck my face already?!"

Bryan laughed as she broke down before his eyes. This was what he'd been hoping for, the wonderful helplessness inherent in allowing her to keep her personality intact, but with this special little addendum. Still, he wasn't going to torture her forever. Especially when torturing her was also teasing himself for no real god damn reason.

"Take off your shirt for me Laura."

The blond did so in record time, exposing decently sized perky breasts to his eyes, along with an incredibly toned upper body. It made sense that she wouldn't wear a bra, given she was trying to go to sleep, but that wasn't going to keep Bryan from staring in undisguised delight. Grinning wickedly as her blush traveled down her neck and across the top of her chest, he moved over to her bed and sat down on the soft mattress, snapping his fingers at the still kneeling Lieutenant to indicate that she could approach.

She shuffled forward, again reaching out hopefully for his cock, but he stopped her once more. When she looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes, he merely pointed down at the sweat pants she was wearing and raised an eyebrow. Biting her lower lip at the humiliation he was putting her through, Laura carefully shucked off her sweat pants, revealing her toned legs. The Lieutenant clearly kept in shape, and it showed as he took in her body. Her crotch was still covered by a pair of tasteful blue lace panties, but when she reached for those he held up a hand.

"Mm, you can keep those on my little cocksucker. Now get on your knees and get to work."

Laura did not have to be told twice, dropping down onto her knees hard enough that he winced at the thump. She ignored whatever pain that must have elicited though, instead reaching forward to grab his hard cock in her hands and placing her large pouty lips on his bell end, practically inhaling him into her mouth. He watched her force his length down her throat repeatedly for several moments, choking herself on his prick until she was nearly driving herself unconscious in a frenzy to have as much of him in her mouth at all times as possible.

"Stop."

She froze, only the head of his cock currently in her mouth and looked up at him imploringly once again. Smiling down at her, Bryan pointed at her bared tits.

"Just suck on the tip for a while and breathe pet. There will be plenty of time to deep throat me later. For now, I want you to take those tits of yours and give me a boob job while you use your mouth to pay special attention to the head."

Laura did as she was told, using her hands, she wrapped her breasts around his cock and began to pull them up and down as she suckled at the tip of his cock. This seemed to satisfy his mental compulsion on him, because her eyes drifted shut like that, her hands using her tits to jerk the majority of his shaft off as she happily sucked on his bell end.

For a time, even Bryan was content with that. It was certainly enjoyable seeing the proud Lieutenant on her knees before him, servicing him with her chest and mouth and even enjoying it. It was that sight that eventually took him over the edge though. Bryan grunted and grabbed Laura by her hair, holding her head still as he came in her mouth. She could have held it there, he was barely past her lips, certainly not pushing down her throat.

However, he watched in satisfaction as she swallowed every last drop dutifully, her eyes rolling back in her head as she climaxed from the taste alone. The brainwashing had done its part and left the poor woman hopelessly addicted to the pleasure that drinking his cum gave her. He'd taken a pill before coming here though, and he was far from done after just one load.

Laura found herself pulled by the hair as Bryan pushed her forward onto the bed. His cock was still hard and he wasted no time in pushing into her, not even pulling her lacey blue panties down, just pushing them to the side and plunging into her wet cunt without pause. Laura let out a gasp and then a moan as he began to rapidly thrust inside of her. The taste of his cum had left her extremely aroused, and she only hoped he'd feed her more by the time they were done here.

Bryan though, was focused entirely on gripping her hips as he fucked her, her tight underused passage clenching around him and almost refusing to let go as he thrust his thick length in and out of her. Each push brought his crotch to her toned ass, slapping against her flesh with each time he hilted inside of her. Her athletic body flexed under him as she clawed at the bed sheets. Her hips began to push back against him and she cried out.

"Please sir… please, in my mouth again, please…"

Bryan heard her and couldn't help grinning wickedly in response to that. He reached up with one hand to once again grab hold of her blond locks, pulling her head back as he leaned forward, driving into her from a higher point and speaking into her ear.

"What was that slut? Does my little cocksucker want another treat? Such a selfish little whore. You're going to need to beg louder than that though if you want any more of my cum to pass through those fat lips of yours."

Laura gasped and her next words were far louder indeed, far stronger as she begged him.

"Please Master! Please cum down your slutty cocksucker's pathetic throat! Please grace this whore with your glorious seed!"

That was certainly enough to get him there and he grunted, pulling out of her pussy and crawling onto the bed beside her head. Laura turned her face towards him, mouth opening wide and tongue lulling out obscenely as Bryan pushed his cock back between her pouty lips and released his second load for the day into her waiting mouth. Laura drank it all down once more before falling onto her back, content as all hell.

Bryan, panting now himself, fell beside her, taking a moment to rest in the Lieutenant's comfortable bed. Another conquest down. Soon it would be time to take this thing to the next level.


	4. Chapter 4

Sergeant Bryan Pittman couldn't quite believe his luck. He'd been waffling around a bit over who he wanted to enthrall with the alien device next. His indecision had led to him resting on his laurels, at least for a bit, and focusing on the three women he already had under his control. A marathon round of sex with the beautiful and vivacious Teyla had left the woman face down unconscious on her bed, covered in his cum, and Bryan with a bit of a hunger for something besides the female form.

So he'd gone down to the dining room that he knew was currently empty at this time of the night, hoping to snag a late night snack and refuel so he could move on and visit the good Doctor Keller before the night was over. However, instead he'd stumbled onto something far better. Instead of an empty dining hall, while it was still dimly lit, Bryan could see that there were two women in the back corner, sharing a quiet meal together.

He even recognized the two by their faces. Major Anne Teldy was a recent arrival to Atlantis, but she'd come with a whole bunch of qualifications under her belt. As a result she'd been given a command almost immediately. The other woman with her, Captain Alicia Vega, was one of her subordinates. These two were a pair of veritable badass human women. Teyla was nice, and the doctor's anal fetish was enjoyable, while fucking with Cadman was just plain cathartic, but these two… putting them under his thumb would undoubtedly make Pittman a happy man indeed.

Wicked thoughts brewing in his mind, the Sergeant thumbed the alien device into his hand and moved towards their table, strolling over with a carefree grin on his face and attracting the attention of the Major first, as she was facing the direction he was coming from.

"Good evening ladies. Thought I'd come over and make sure everything is alright. What brings you to the hall this late at night?"

The Captain turns to face Bryan, and both women are staring at him with narrowed eyes and glares that might have sent him scurrying before he'd uncovered the mind control device he currently held in his palm. But with that bit of insurance backing him up, the Sergeant just kept grinning like a loon until eventually Major Teldy cleared her throat and spoke.

"That's Major to you Sergeant. The Captain and I are trying to enjoy a meal… privately."

Bryan just nods along with that.

"Of course, of course. Still, neither of you beauties need company? It's going to be a cold night tonight…"

His crass come on clearly shocked both women. Their eyes widened dramatically in surprise, and then that surprise was quickly replaced by anger. The Captain moved to stand up, a snarl building in the back of her throat, but Sergeant Pittman was already moving, setting the device on the table between them and activating it.

The glow caught their attention and both the Major and the Captain immediately went slack jawed, their eyes glazing over as they fell into the mind control trance. Bryan just continued grinning like a lunatic. It had worked! Two more whores added to his growing collection! Oh he was going to have fun with this.

Bryan even had an idea of just how he could use the two women who had been so stand-offish with him a moment earlier.

"Major, Captain. You will now believe that you are my personal pleasure officers. What this means is that when you lay eyes on me, you will feel the need to covertly ask me if I need my sexual desires taken care of. My pleasure is the most important thing in your lives now, the only thing that matters to either of you. Of course, Captain, you're new to being a pleasure officer. Your superior, the Major here, is going to have to teach you how to do your job."

Grinning, the Sergeant continues to lay the foundations for his fun.

"And Major, you'll be incredibly enthusiastic about servicing my cock. You love the taste of my dick, and you're addicted to drinking my cum. Captain, you'll have the same desires secretly, while affecting a hesitant and reluctant attitude as the Major forces you to help service me, as is your new duty."

He trailed off, wondering if there was anything else he wanted to say. After a moment of thought, Bryan decided there wasn't. The young man turned off the alien device and tucked it away in his pocket, watching with baited breath as both women came out of the trance and turned their eyes on him. Anne Teldy had a large smile on her face, while Alicia Vega blushed furiously, looking away from him after a moment and looking monumentally embarrassed.

"Oh, sir! I'm SO sorry for our lapse in behavior a moment ago! That was so uncalled for, and so rude of us! Please sir, let me make it up to you!"

That was the Major, and she quickly slid out of her chair onto her knees, reaching for his crotch and his slowly hardening cock that lay within. Bryan stopped her though with a held up hand as he cleared his throat.

"That's all well and good Major, but if you're going to give me a proper apology, I think the Captain needs to do her part as well. I want the two of you to strip naked, right here, right now. Then I'll think about letting you apologize properly."

Alicia's head whipped back around at that, her eyes wide.

"Y-you can't be serious, i-in the dining hall?!"

Anne was quick to reprimand her subordinate though, even as the Major stood up and began to undress right then and there.

"Captain Vega! You will obey the Sergeant's orders when servicing him as a pleasure officer! It is our DUTY to see to his every need! Now strip down soldier, on the double!"

That got the Captain to her feet quick, and soon Alicia was stripping down as quickly as Anne, both women soon standing before Bryan completely naked. They'd both been wearing bras and panties, since neither was exactly suited up for combat. Only, Anne had actually had a red thong on that Bryan made sure to make note of, the woman blushing when she caught his raised eyebrow and his look at her skimpy underwear.

Now though, they were nude before him and all his. A wide wicked grin spread across the Sergeant's face, and he spread his legs apart as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Very well Major, you may begin showing the Captain how to properly apologize for her rude behavior."

Anne nodded rapidly, falling to her knees once more in front of Bryan's dick, and after a moment reaching back to drag her cute subordinate down beside her. Reaching out, the Major quickly pulled down the waistband of the sweatpants the man was wearing, letting his hard cock spring free and almost strike her right in the face.

Licking her lips, Major Teldy grabbed hold of the big hard dick in front of her, stroking up and down along the shaft and speaking to the Captain beside her the entire time.

"To properly apologize, you must take the Sergeant's cock in your mouth and suck him to completion Captain Vega. If you cannot do even this simple thing, you just aren't cut out to be a pleasure officer."

Alicia grimaced, her hands clenched into fists in her lap. But ultimately, she nodded.

"I understand. I-I'll do it."

Smirking slightly, Anne brought up her free hand and laced it through her subordinate's raven black hair, gripping onto her head tightly and guiding Alicia's face towards the cock that she was at the same time holding steady. Wincing, the Captain opened her mouth all the same, and Bryan groaned as he felt her hot velvety lips embrace his shaft, his length sliding into her inviting face hole, and then going some more as the Major viciously pushed Captain Vega's head further and further down until she was choking on Bryan's cock.

"Gaahgkh!"

Anne just laughed at Alicia's muffled protests, the woman gagging on his member in a way that had Pittman throwing his head back and groaning into the open air. Ultimately though, the Major did let the other woman pull back, only to viciously shove her back down before Alicia could get much air at all. What followed was a brutal forced face fucking as Teldy abused the hell out of Vega's throat, using the more than willing Sergeant's shaft as a weapon.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Alicia squirmed under the assault, but she never truly fought back, her brainwashing not allowing her to. In the end, she began to pass out and that was when Anne finally let her truly pull back and get some air in, hacking and coughing as the Captain struggled to breathe.

"Now. Do it yourself."

The words caused Captain Vega to pale immediately, but it was clear that the Major was broking no disagreement, simply from the look on her face as she stared Alicia down. So, slowly the dark haired woman turned back towards the huge cock she'd just been choking on and took Bryan once more in her mouth. Sucking at him lewdly, the Captain truly did her best to get him off, bobbing her head back and forth and struggling to take more of him down her throat, this time voluntarily.

Ultimately, it all proved to be a bit too much for the Sergeant. Having two beautiful women naked and on their knees in front of him was quite delicious. Having one of them forcing the other to deep throat his cock as he watched was simply heaven. He came down Alicia's throat without warning, causing the poor woman to choke on his seed and pull back sputtering. As a result, the rest of his cum sprayed across hers and Anne's face, and the Major growled at her subordinate's lack of decorum.

"You're wasting it you stupid cunt!"

Anne quickly got in Alicia's face, but instead of chewing her out further, she was instead licking the other woman's face clean, moaning as she ate up Bryan's cum, entirely addicted to the taste of his seed. This turned into a full blown make out session, the two beauties kissing and groping each other right there on the floor of the dining hall as Sergeant Pittman watched them, his cock slowly growing hard at the view once again.

As soon as the "pleasure officers" saw this, they split apart and stared up at him, Anne doing so eagerly and Alicia with a slight measure of fear in her eyes. Grinning, Bryan decided it was time to play with the Major now, after she'd so thoroughly debased and degraded the Captain just for him. Grabbing Major Teldy by her dirty blonde hair, he dragged her to her feet and bent her over the nearby table.

Anne moaned, pushing her athletic ass back in his direction and shaking it at him happily, eager for whatever he wanted to do with her. Bryan reached out and groped her firm buttocks, kneading and mauling the taut flesh until he'd left red finger marks in her posterior with his digits. Then, he grabbed hold of his cock and guided it up under the Major, pushing against her sopping wet pussy lips and finding her ready and waiting for him.

It was easy for him to slide into her lubed up cunt. Anne let out an even louder moan as he penetrated her, more than half his cock disappearing inside of the Major's body in just the first thrust as he grunted. Pulling back a few inches, Bryan quickly began to thrust away into the woman's body. Technically, Major Teldy was his superior. But here and now, thanks to the alien device, the Sergeant was in charge.

In this moment, Major Teldy was nothing but a whore, a 'pleasure officer' that he'd made her into in order to satisfy his perverse desires. Glancing to the side, Pittman found that Alicia was now on her back, fingering herself to the sight of her superior being plowed from behind by him. Her eyes were locked on the place where their bodies were joined, but when the Captain realized he was looking at her, she blushed furiously and looked away, biting her lower lip.

The Sergeant just grinned and turned his attention back to plowing the hot wet cunt that was right in front of him. Anne Teldy moaned like the wanton whore he'd made her, and then came around his cock, her body shaking and her pussy spasming as her juices flooded out from the small space between her stretched cunt lips and his thrusting dick. She soaked the table beneath her, clawing at the surface at the same time as she cried out with each push of his brutal pistoning member.

Bryan was grunting with each thrust now, his body jackhammering forward into Anne's as she tried and failed to maintain some semblance of calm. The woman was half out of her mind with pleasure from the rough brutal pounding he was visiting upon her, and when he finally came deep inside of her pussy, Anne came again, this climax even more powerful than the last and leaving her half-insensate as he left her laying across the table he'd bent her over.

Pulling free of the woman's gaping cunt and watching as his seed slowly leaked out of her for a moment, Bryan ultimately turned to Alicia. The Captain froze up, but he just gestured down at his messy cock, and the reluctant 'pleasure officer' scrambled off of her ass and onto her knees, hesitantly reaching out to grip the base of his dick and leaning forward to suck the tip of his member into her mouth.

Slowly, almost languidly, Captain Alicia Vega licked every inch of the Sergeant's huge prick clean, swallowing the combination of his cum and the Major's pussy juices with surprising swiftness, and eventually pulling back once she'd given his entire member a thorough tongue bath. Wiping a hand across her mouth, the Captain looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his next order.

Bryan just grinned.

"Get yourself and the Major cleaned up and back to your rooms. I'm satisfied for the night… and I'm still fucking hungry, so I'm going to make myself something now. It was a good enough showing, for a rookie pleasure officer. I'll expect better next time."

Alicia was quick to nod frantically, before scrambling to her feet and helping her superior off of the table and out of the dining hall. The Sergeant whistled as he made his way to the kitchen, altogether pleased with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter of this. For those wondering what I'm up to these days, the vast majority of my current content is either on Hentai Foundry or Questionable Questing now. I post practically daily on both of those websites, which are easily found through google search. Unfortunately, I probably won't be posting much on this site in the future. The only reason this story is still being updated here is because I started it here in the first place.**

 **-x-X-x-**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the SGC's first ever civilian commander, wasn't blind to what was going on within her own command. Atlantis might have been a big city, but the parts of it that were properly explored and utilized by the Expedition were small indeed. As such, it was all but impossible for one not to hear sounds through walls, or to catch wind of rumors about fornication amongst expedition members.

Now normally Weir didn't really bother with trying to enforce what she considered to be antiquated guidelines that prohibited relationships between military personnel and civilian personnel. They were in another galaxy, fighting to survive what felt like a new threat every damn day. So if some of her people wanted to blow off a little steam, Elizabeth wasn't going to stop them. If she wasn't married, she'd have been tempted to pin down Shepard for a good ride herself. As it was, the good doctor was quite faithful to her husband, leaving her with nothing but her fingers and her vibrator at night.

Still, this was getting a little out of hand. Reports had come to her over the last few weeks about Sergeant Pittman's behavior. The young man was a prodigy in every sense of the word. He was one of the youngest members of the expedition, but he'd certainly earned his place. Still, perhaps there was something to be said about age restrictions on incursions into other galaxies like this one, because the twenty one year old was clearly thinking with his cock more than his powerful brain if the reports were any inclination.

As crazy as Weir found it, Bryan Pittman was cutting a swathe through some of her most proud female personnel. There were rumors and eye witness accounts of him having clandestine rendezvous with Teyla Emmagan, Jennifer Keller, and Laura Cadman. And those three were just the ones Weir knew about. The Sergeant was going to break someone's heart if he kept going on like this. Or, judging by the women he was seducing, HE was going to end up getting something broken for fooling around with so many different girls at once.

Elizabeth could admit that she was a little interested in just what Pittman had going for him that attracted all these strong independent women. Dr. Keller was perhaps the only one of the three that Weir would expect to be shy and submissive about such things, but the other two were both warriors in their own rights. The Sergeant must have proved himself to them somehow and Elizabeth was actually getting aroused just thinking about it.

But no, the civilian commander had to stay focused. This was something that needed to be dealt with right now before it became any more of a problem and she ended up with an actual altercation on her hands. Pursing her lips together, Weir sent out a notice to Sergeant Pittman's messenger, telling him to report to her office immediately.

Sitting back in her chair, the busty brunette rested her hands on her abdomen, right beneath her large rack. What exactly was she going to do about him?

-x-X-x-

Bryan felt like he was being called to the Principal's office, though thankfully Dr. Weir didn't use the intercom system to call him in. That would have been embarrassing, but it would also have made it a bit more difficult to properly deal with her if need be. He didn't know how she would have found out, but the Sergeant felt like he knew exactly why Weir was having her meet him in his office.

Still, it wasn't like he'd been arrested, so she couldn't know everything. Grinning toothily, Bryan decided right then and there that even if his hand had been forced on this one, he wasn't leaving the beautiful buxom woman's office without getting a taste of her. Stepping up to her door, the Sergeant opened it up and moved inside, nodding respectfully to Dr. Weir as he closed it behind him. His eyes studied the woman's face as she stood up, crossing her arms under her chest and accentuating those big fat tits of hers.

Bryan kept his gaze focused on her face, but that didn't stop him from speculating about her breast size. She had to at least be an E cup. It was almost obscene and he briefly wondered just how anyone had ever taken her seriously with such a massive chest. It certainly spoke to her skills as a diplomat, given that he just couldn't see her being slutty enough to actually use her assets.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was a straight shooter through and through, one of those people you could really depend on to be good and wholesome in all they did. She had a husband, Bryan knew that, but he also knew she would never cheat on him willingly, not even out here a galaxy away from Earth. Still, the young man had a way of changing that.

Elizabeth had walked around her desk and leaned back against the front edge of the thing, even as she pushed a button that caused the glass walls of her office to go opaque around them. Bryan raised an eyebrow, standing at parade rest with his hands clasped behind him as he heard the lock on the office door click shut.

"Doctor?"

Letting out a low sigh, Elizabeth seemed to be trying to find the words as she looked around the room, not quite making eye contact with him. Finally though, she looked him dead in the eye, almost seeming to pierce his very soul.

"Sergeant Pittman, I assume you know why I called you in here, so I won't beat around the bush. Let's get right to the heart of the matter. There have been rumors that you are stringing along women, seducing them, bedding them, and moving onto the next without a care to how that will affect their mental states or the expedition at large. Is this true?"

Bryan blinked. Was that really all Weir knew? Shrugging, he nodded.

"Yes, that's true Doctor."

Elizabeth frowned at his far too casual response.

"It stops now Sergeant. You can't go on like this any longer. You're going to end up dropping the ball one of these days, trying to juggle all these women. If I can find out about your affairs, they can too. And what then? These are soldiers and fighters one and all Sergeant Pittman."

"I haven't been hiding anything from any of them Doctor Weir. They all know about each other."

As Bryan expected, that stopped the top heavy civilian commander right in her tracks as she froze up, her eyes widening and her brain clearly struggling to comprehend what he was saying.

"What?! You expect me to believe they're all perfectly fine with your indiscretions?! How is that possible?"

Well, how could he possibly release an opening like that? Pulling out the alien mind control device, Bryan grinned as he held it up to Weir and turned it on.

"Anything is possible with this baby."

The effects were immediate as the buxom beauty's eyes glazed over. Elizabeth swayed from side to side and Bryan couldn't help letting out a small whoop as he looked at her slack face, laughing at his good fortune.

"Oh man, this is great. Dr. Elizabeth Weir under my control. There's really only one thing left to do now isn't there? Are you listening to me Elizabeth?"

"… Yes."

She slurred the word out and Bryan just chuckled, grinning like a loon. He'd long had plans for this beautiful cougar. Now that he had her under his control, it was time to enact them.

"Alright, here's how it's going to be from now on. You and I are secretly mother and son. You wanted to keep it hidden so that nobody would accuse you of favoritism and so that I would get into the expedition on my own merits. However, you also have a huge Jocasta Complex for me. You're a total soncon and you think about sex with me all the time, despite knowing it's wrong."

Bryan pauses to take a breath, and then he continues on, his wicked grin still firmly in place as he rewrites Elizabeth Weir's mind.

"You manage to resist your urges most of the time, but unfortunately for you, I'm a total momcon myself and I take advantage of your desire quite frequently, ever since I caught you masturbating back on Earth while shouting my name to the heavens. You'll be reluctant to do anything, but at the same time you won't stop me because you secretly want me to fuck you as much as I want to fuck you. Is all of that understood Dr. Weir?"

"Yes… I understand."

The young man almost shut off the alien device right then and there, when one last thought hit him. Though he did not want the same Master/Slave relationship with his new 'mother' as he had with all the other women he'd enthralled, Bryan did still need to make sure he stayed in control here.

"And finally, no matter what I do or say, you will always obey me, all while protesting and showing lots of delicious reluctance. In the end, you can't help being a submissive slutty MILF and you can't help giving me whatever I want whenever I want it."

Weir nodded and Bryan grinned a bit wider. There, now she wouldn't be able to stop him if she somehow figured out exactly what he was doing. Just like the others, Elizabeth was now completely under his control. Shutting off the alien device, Bryan watched as the top heavy brunette cougar slowly came back around, blinking dumbly for a moment and then looking at him.

"So you see Bryan, that's why I can't have you just fucking every woman on Atlantis. The more attention you draw to yourself, the more likely it becomes that someone finds out about our relationship."

Smirking, Bryan walked up to his mother, crowding her back up against the desk she'd been leaning on. Elizabeth's breath immediately shortens and she grows flushed with arousal as her lips part before him, her eyes wide. She stiffened up as he grabbed hold of her arms, leaning in so his lips were only about an inch away from hers.

"Which relationship are you talking about mother? The one where we're related by blood, or the one where I fuck you into a mewling puddle any way I want, whenever I want?"

The once prideful woman immediately looked away, whimpering in shame as she averted her gaze, her huge rack heaving slightly as she grew shorter and shorter of breath due to his close proximity. Damn, Elizabeth Weir had it bad for her 'son'.

"B-Bryan… about that… I don't think we can do that sort of thing any more. We're m-mother and son and it was never r-right for me to s-seduce you like that… but now we're also superior and subordinate. I-I'm supposed to be watching over you as the leader of t-this expedition. I can't… I can't…"

Allowing a bit of a stormy expression to cross his face, Bryan effectively cut Elizabeth off without saying a word as she paled in the face of his anger. Letting out a growl, Bryan moved his hands from her arms to her huge breasts, groping and kneading them through her shirt and bra as Elizabeth let out a startled gasp, before practically melting into his grip.

"O-Ooh, B-Bryan no…"

"Shut up slut. You want this just as much as I do you sexy MILF. I'm going to fuck you right here and right now, and you're going to love every second of it like you always do. But first, I want you out of that damn uniform and I want my dick wet, in that order."

Bryan abruptly pulled his hands back off her tits, leaving his 'mother' dazed and confused as she blinked at him, only now managing to process his words.

"W-what?"

"Strip mother, or I'm tearing your clothes off you myself!"

Blushing furiously, Elizabeth Weir did as she was told, pulling her top over her head and then quickly undoing her pants and tugging them down her legs. She stood before him in a red lacey bra that barely contained her massive mammaries as well as a matching red thong that left little to the imagination. Falling to her knees before him, Elizabeth quickly undid his own pants and pulled out his cock.

Now that she was here, there was no more resistance as the woman placed her mouth on his cock and began to happily suck him off. Back and forth Elizabeth Weir went, bobbing her head up and down like a champ. Bryan was surprised at just how good of a cocksucker the MILF was, but he supposed she had the years under her belt to have experience with such a thing.

His 'mother' was quite enthusiastic as she sucked her 'son's', looking completely and utterly content on her knees before him, her eyes having drifted shut as she focused on the task at hand. Bryan groaned for a moment, his hand coming down to curl in Elizabeth's brunette locks as he began to thrust forward into her mouth.

To his surprise, Elizabeth was able to take most of his dick without choking, sucking lewdly on the whole thing and running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Perhaps she wasn't quite as pure as he'd thought, or perhaps the mind control had changed her 'experiences' a bit. Either way, he was enjoying it immensely.

Still, this wasn't all he wanted from her. The blowjob was nice, but Bryan knew that he needed more. Using his grip on her hair, the Sergeant pulled Elizabeth's head back off his cock, his length coming out from between her lips with a pop as she looked up at him in startled confusion. Bryan just grinned as he dragged her to her feet, pulling on her hair and getting a cry of pain from her in the process.

He paid her discomfort no mind, focusing instead of her voluptuous MILF body. Grabbing onto the middle of her lacey red bra, Bryan pulled harshly, tearing the undergarment off of his 'mother' entirely and letting her massive tits hang free for him to enjoy.

"Ah! B-Bryan, please be more g-gentle… that was my favorite bra…"

Elizabeth seemed to be actually a little saddened by the loss of the bra, but Bryan didn't really care. He'd intended to take her underwear as trophies regardless. Smirking in response to her dejected words, Bryan spun his 'mother' around, forcing her to bend over the front of her desk as he pulled her hips out towards him. The red thong joined the bra as he tore it off of her body, leaving her cunt and ass fully exposed to him.

Elizabeth didn't say a word this time, merely letting out a needy mewl instead. The huge slut even shook her ass back in his direction, clearly wanting him to get on with it. Bryan was more than happy to, his cock still throbbing, rock hard between his legs. Grabbing hold of the cougar's hips, Bryan lined the tip of his large prick up with her pussy lips and a moment later he thrust inside, slamming home into Dr. Elizabeth Weir's sopping wet cunt.

The older woman moaned like a wanton whore, her head flying back and her mouth hanging open even as Bryan began to rail into her from behind. Seeing such an easy opening, the young man grinned and reached up, grabbing onto Elizabeth's hair from behind and using it as reins as he began to really give it to her, plowing her as hard as he could into her desk.

"That's right slut, take it! Take it all! Fuck you're tight for such an old MILF!"

Elizabeth wasn't much better off, crying out and begging for more despite knowing how wrong this all was.

"Ooh, please son, don't say things like that! Oh god, but you're so deep… f-fuck! Fuck me Bryan, fuck me!"

He did, slamming home into her tight clenching pussy again and again, luxuriating in the feeling of taking the most powerful woman on the base and making her his plaything. Elizabeth Weir would never be the same after this, and that was thanks to him. That thought sent Bryan right over the edge and he let out a holler as he came deep inside Elizabeth's cunt, filling her womb.

Once he was done, he pulled out of her naked body and slapped her fat ass as she moaned, laid out over her desk.

"Get up and get dressed mother. You're setting a bad example for your people."

With those biting parting words, Bryan left Dr. Weir's office with a wide wicked grin on his face. With her under his control, the sky was the limit. At this point it wasn't a matter of who would be next, but just when he would get to each and every beautiful woman on Atlantis.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **A/N: So yes, once again, you can find a lot of my new/current stuff on Hentai Foundry or Questionable Questing. Both are websites I use far more than this one now. Just in case anyone's been wondering where I've been.**


End file.
